On Display
by VGWrighte
Summary: Fourth in the On and On and On series. The Stargate is public and Sam and Jack want to visit the in-laws. Sam/Jack cutsie


On Display

Based upon Stargate: SG-1

Fourth in the "On and On and On" series. I'd like to say this is the last, but I thought the last one was the last one, so . . .

- . - - - . -

"Hey, Sam," Jack called from the dining room where he sat with his computer, "I was able to get us on a Space Available flight to San Diego on Thursday afternoon, does that sound good?"

"Yeah, I'll call Mark and let him know, but it should be fine," she called back from the kitchen.

They had been married for six weeks now, the Stargate program had been public for two, and they had not seen her brother since six months after Jacob died. He hadn't been able to make it for the wedding, on the account that there had only been a ten days notice and the ceremony was supposed to be small.

There had been a few public appearances, but all the media coverage and interviews on news networks were supposed to start next week, but Jack put his foot down and they were getting some time off. They had already filmed a bunch of television commercials and movie newsreels to satisfy the public for another week or so.

While there was a loud outcry about the government lying to the people for ten-plus years, but most people were excited. Scared - sure they were terrified - but they were excited.

And it was awful trying to walk around like a regular person. Jack hated being a celebrity. He was looking forward to going to California, hoping that people wouldn't expect to see him and therefore not realize he was himself.

Plus, Sam hadn't seen her brother in years and Jack felt like he should re-meet his in-laws. He hadn't really gotten to know Mark when he had met him for the first and last time. Sure, Mark and his family would skip? scope? Skype! . . . Skype with Sam and himself from time to time, but that shouldn't count.

"What time does it land?" Sam asked, coming into the room with a pair of beers.

"Ummmm . . ." he scanned the page, "5:35 Pacific."

"Alright, I'll call Mark tonight and let him know."

She started to walk away, but he slipped two fingers into her belt loop, pulling her back to him. She smiled at his antics.

He just looked up at her for a few seconds. He knew he should have said something, but couldn't think of anything good.

She placed a quick peck on his lips. "Is this the part where I fill in my own romantic comment?"

Jack shrugged with a look he was sure looked ridiculously sheepish.

"Sam," she said to herself, "You are a beautiful, intelligent, woman. I am incredibly lucky to have you as my wife and I love you."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, that."

Her grin consumed her face. "Ditto."

"Well, handsome instead of beautiful, funny instead of intelligent, and man instead of woman," he added a false gruffness to his voice, "and husband instead of wife."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, that."

She leaned down and kissed him again. Sam smirked as she walked away.

- . -

Jack put their carry-ons in the overhead bin. They were on an Army D737 from Washington to San Diego. They were given the seats closest to the front.

"Ma'am, Sir, I Specialist Dawson, if either of you need anything, just give me a holler and I'll see what we can do." Yeah, Jack was a flag officer and Sam was a Colonel, but Jack could tell the young man was nervous because he was speaking to two of the world's biggest celebrities; certainly the two biggest celebrities the Air Force has ever had - even bigger than Jimmy Stewart.

"Thanks, Specialist, we're fine for now," Sam answered with s smile.

Dawson nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. Of course, Ma'am," he turned on his heel and retreated towards the cabin.

"What do you say we go back to the Cabin instead of D.C.?" Jack asked her.

"Sick of being the biggest thing since sliced bread?"

Jack nodded. "It's worse than being The Man."

Sam chuckled and was about to respond with a sweet, wifely response, but a young Captain came back from the cockpit.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am, Sir, I am Captain Stevens, I'm your pilot today. I'd like to let you know that if either of you need anything, Specialist Dawson, Lieutenant Rimes, and myself will do everything we can for you."

Jack looked at Sam with an ever suffering expression. She stood up and squeezed by Jack. "Captain, thank you so much for your hospitality," she said to the Captain, leading him back towards the front of the aircraft, away from Jack. "However, as you can imagine, the General and I would appreciate you all not making a big to-do about us. We're not traveling commercial for a reason. Understand?"

The Captain nodded. "Yes, Ma'am, of course. I'll make sure you aren't bothered."

She smiled. "Thank you," she said and returned to her seat.

"You know, Carter, I could've done that."

She nodded. "I know. But it's not often that I get to be the muscle. I didn't do it a lot as a lieutenant and then I got into the Stargate, so it wasn't necessary. Sometimes I like to throw around the Eagles a little, remind myself I'm in the Air Force."

Jack chuckled. "Look at you playing military."

She smiled and gave him a soft backhand across his upper arm. "Don't make fun of me."

He replied with a toothy grin. "Now, Colonel, am I the kind of man who would do something like that?"

- . -

Jack groaned as he felt as Sam got out of bed. "What?" They had been at her brother's house for two days now and were enjoying themselves, it was unusual for them to spend actual time with actual family. It was a nice change of pace.

"Susan and I were gonna go to the park for a run. Wanna come?"

He grumbled a response that meant no. He buried his head in the pillow when she chuckled at him and then just listened to her move about the room and get ready. When she was ready to go, she leaned over him and kissed his cheek. "Go back to sleep."

He grumbled in response.

As much as he tried, he couldn't fall back asleep. She had woken him up and now he was done sleeping for the morning. He couldn't guarantee he wasn't gonna nap in the afternoon, but he was done for now. So he rolled out of bed and threw some clothes on.

He headed down the stairs and saw Sam and Susan putting their tennis shoes.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna go back to sleep?"

"I'm too old to fall back asleep this late in the morning."

"So, are you coming running with us?" Susan asked.

He harrumphed. "Too old for that too."

As if on cue, the dog trotted in.

"Wanna take General for a walk? We were planning on going to the park, anyway," Susan suggested.

Jack smirked at the dog's name. The kids told him they named the dog after their grandpa, Jacob. "Yeah, sure. Sounds like a plan," he scratched the dog's ears.

He put on his shoes while Susan got a leash and a tennis ball out of the closet by the door.

They headed out the door and towards the park. "I'll meet you two there," Jack said and Sam and Susan took off at a jog.

Jack and General walked to the park, which was only a few blocks away. Once they got there, he let General off the leash and started playing catch.

He saw Sam and Susan run by and he waved. He wasn't looking for about half a second and General took off. "General!" He shouted after the dog. "General!" He paused a second to chuckled at himself because he almost yelled "General Carter" which would have been too ridiculous.

The dog game back, but carrying a ball that wasn't his. And he was being chased by another dog and a little girl. Jack groaned. "Thanks, General. Good work," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, Mister!" the little girl said, she looked to be about six-ish. "Your dog stole my ball." She stopped in front of him, looking straight up.

"Sorry, Miss," he said and handed her back her ball.

She smiled. "Thanks!" She started to run away but stopped and turned with her jaw about on the floor.

Jack released a sigh and slouched. She recognized him.

"Are you the space man?" she asked.

"I'm not from space, but, yes, I've been there."

She just stared at him with an open mouth. Then a woman headed over.

Jack groaned again. This just kept getting worse. He was sure this woman was the girl's mother.

"Jenny," the woman said, "Stop pestering that man." She also stopped dead with a wide open mouth. "Oh my God."

Jack shook his head. "My job was better before people knew me," he muttered.

The woman stammered for a minute. "General, I am so sorry for bothering you."

Jack shook his head. "No, it's fine, really."

"What are aliens like?" the girl, Jenny, asked.

He smiled and crouched down to her. "Mostly, they're like humans. My friend Teal'c is a bit quieter than you or me, he's still a person."

"He's the big man with the gold tattoo," she said.

Jack nodded. "That's right."

"He's kinda scary," she said.

He chuckled. "A lot of people think that at first, but he's kinda like a big teddy bear: quiet and cuddly."

She giggled. "Colonel Carter is my favorite," she snickered, covering her mouth with her hands.

Jack smiled. "Mine too," he winked.

"I wanna be like her, she's smart and pretty."

"Well, you're already pretty," he told her. "Do you like school?"

She nodded. "I love school!"

Jack smiled. "Well, it sounds like you're pretty smart then, too. All you have to do now is grow up and work hard in school."

She smiled bashfully. "Thanks."

He heard some runners behind him, he looked up to see Sam and Susan.

The little girl let loose a little squeal. She pointed and tugged on her mother's pant leg.

"Jack, are you bothering these nice ladies," Sam asked.

"No, but I think I found your biggest fan," he said.

She crouched down. "What's your name?" she asked Jenny.

Jack stood up.

"I'm so sorry about this," the mother said as Sam chatted with the little girl.

Jack shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It comes with the territory. And, to tell you the truth, it's actually kinda cool with little kids."

"What are you doing in San Diego?" she asked.

Jack gestured at Susan, who joined their conversation. "We're visiting my wife's family. This is her sister-in-law."

"Your wife?" she repeated. Then her eyes got wide.

Oops. The cat was out of the bag. The fact that they were married wasn't common knowledge yet. People were still reeling about 15 years of real live space-alien stories that no one was really interested in the personal lives of SG-1 yet, but it was only a matter of time.

"You and . . ."

Jack smirked. "Yeah."

"I - ah - I had no idea."

"Yeah, family stuff isn't really what people care about right now. So we decided to keep it to ourselves."

"Makes sense to me."

"Can I, Mommy?!"

"What, Sweetheart?"

"Can we get a picture?"

"Of course." The woman pulled out her phone, and Sam and Jenny posed. The mother took their picture. Jack had to admit it was an adorable picture.

"Do you want one with all four of you?" Susan asked.

The mother seemed embarrassed to admit that she wanted the picture.

Jack nodded. "That sounds great."

Sam stood up and he picked up the little girl. She giggled. The mother handed Susan her phone and the four of them posed.

"Say thank you," the mother told her daughter.

"Thank you," Jenny said sweetly.

"It's the least I could do after my dog stole your ball."

She giggled. He set her down.

"Thanks so much, but we don't want to bother you anymore."

Sam shook the little girl's hand. "It was nice meeting you."

Everyone said their good byes, and they headed back towards Mark's house.

"You know that picture is gonna be all over the internet, now, right?" Jack said.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah. But it's worth it. This is the first time that I feel like a role model for little kids. I feel like Sally Ride."

"If you're Sally Ride does that make me Neil Armstrong?"

Sam met his gaze with a cross between an O'Neill-Smirk and a Carter-Megawatt-Grin. "Nope. It makes you Major Matt Mason."

- . - FIN - . -


End file.
